Espinas
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Puedes lamentarte de que las rosas tengan espinas... o regocijarte de que las espinas tengan rosas.


_**Espinas.**_

_«Puedes lamentarte de que las rosas tengan espinas… o regocijarte de que las espinas tengan rosas.»_

Era más blanca que las mismas nubes que la espiaban, envidiosas de su fulgor. Su aroma era más encantador y hechizante que cualquier buen perfume francés. El tacto, ah, el tacto era más encantador que la seda, más excitante que el roce de una piel con otra.

Pero aquel tallo estaba cundido de espinas. Espinas que la protegían como una coraza, que protegían celosas a su princesa, para que nadie le hiciera daño. Aspiré una vez más, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con aquel embriagante aroma, que me transportaba a mundos donde yo sólo podía soñar con estar.

La dejé, dormida junto a las demás, que no igualaban su belleza.

Ah, aquellos mundos. Campos enteros cubiertos de rosas; rosas que estarían bañadas por el rocío matinal. Y yo ahí, entre ellas, pensando en nada más que en su esplendor. En el mío. En un universo donde nadie me importunaría, donde no tendría que obligarlas a ellas a ser viles armas. Utopía. Así le llamaba.

Miré una vez más aquellas rosas rojas que habían comenzado a despedir su aroma mortal. ¿Cómo, pensé, podía convertirse algo tan bello en algo tan letal, que hiciera a todos retroceder en vez de acercarse a contemplarlas? Era mi obra. Y como cualquier artista, me sentía orgulloso de ella.

—Bien hecho, Afrodita.

Ni siquiera tuve que girarme. Aquél que entraba con tal naturalidad a mi Templo no podía ser más que Deathmask. Seguramente, portando ya su armadura, con la sonrisa de un psicópata, hambriento de sangre, deseoso de probar su valía como miembro de la elite dorada de los Santos de Atenea.

—¿Un psicópata, eh?

Yo había dejado que leyera mis pensamientos. No tenía ganas de charlar, así que pensé que mientras lo ignorara, se iría más rápido. Pero me había equivocado. Es difícil predecir el comportamiento de alguien como Deathmask.

—No soy yo quien está urdiendo una alfombra llena de rosas venenosas. Como si realmente pudieran llegar hasta aquí —dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

—Órdenes del Patriarca. —Respondí. — Y para serte sincero, le exprese lo que acabas de decir: no llegarán acá.

—El Patriarca —dijo burlón —, bien sabemos que "su Excelencia" no es más que un usurpador.

—Algo que hemos decidido apoyar —dije, mirándolo por primera vez en toda la plática—. No irás a cambiar de opinión ahora.

—Por supuesto que no. —Contestó indiferente.

Sonreí y seguí contemplando el Jardín, justo como él lo hacía. Por supuesto que aquellos chiquillos de Bronce, que apenas llegaban a los 14 años, no llegarían hasta aquí. Si lo hacían, significaba que habrían vencido a 12, no, a 9 caballeros dorados si descontamos la traición de Mu y el vejestorio que se encontraba en China, seguramente en su misma contemplación de siempre. Deathmask me había comentado con lujo de detalle su encuentro con el Maestro de Libra y con uno de sus pupilos. Por supuesto que omitió algunos detalles, por lo que supuse de inmediato que había tenido algunos problemas. Parecía que a pesar de todos los años que llevaba encima, esa bolsa vieja aún tenía habilidades sorprendentes.

De repente, me sentí indignado ante la sola visión de aquel inmenso Jardín. Quiero decir, todo el esfuerzo que le había impreso, la perfección que había en cada escalón, la fuerte seguridad que ofrecía. Todo ello¿para qué? Bueno… al menos las rosas podrían usarse para las tumbas de los Santos de Bronce, aunque nosotros no acostumbrábamos a llenar de flores las lápidas solitarias y hediondas del Cementerio del Santuario. A los muertos, simplemente, la putrefacción de sus propias carnes les quita todo el sentido de la belleza. Para que molestarse.

—Parece ser que Aioria ha caído en la influencia del Satán Imperial del Patriarca.

—Lo sé —musité—, ha sido una clara advertencia para todo el que intente ser desertor.

—¿Y qué me dices de Mu?

—Mu no es un problema —contesté, demasiado seguro—¿en qué podría ayudarlos? Aunque él y los 5 mocosos trataran de enfrentarse a nosotros, jamás podrán igualarnos.

Deathmask pareció satisfecho. Me alegré. Él podía ser realmente nervioso, muy nervioso. Me pareció raro que estuviera tan relajado, tan en calma consigo mismo. Pensé en lo temible que era su figura en el Santuario, como los mismos guardias preferían evitarlo siempre que fuera posible. No era para menos, Deathmask tenía su Templo abarrotado de guardias que se habían atrevido a interrumpirlo.

¿Me asustaba su manía?, nunca lo había pensado. En realidad, me daba igual. Tal es mi grado de despego por los seres humanos, el hecho de que en mí ya no existiera la piedad. Pero… volviendo a mi compañero de armas, sabía que tenía esa rara afición y nunca le había preguntado el porqué. Tal vez porque él nunca me había cuestionado sobre las rosas. Eran principios básicos¿no? Aun así, sabía que muchas de aquellas caras compungidas, adoloridas, como si hubieran contemplado (de alguna forma) como el rostro era arrancado sin piedad del hueso, de la misma carne; eran… algunos eran de inocentes. Masacrados por el simple hecho de medir fuerzas, de saber hasta donde alcanzaba el poder. ¿Qué podía decirle al Santo de Cáncer¿Qué estaba mal, que me repugnaba lo que hacía? El hecho era que no es cierto. Que ni siquiera me importaba.

Así como tampoco ni me importaba, ni me importunaban y ni siquiera me interesaba lo que los demás Santos Dorados hicieran. Nunca había entablado conversaciones con ellos que surgieran de la cotidianeidad, de genuina amistad o de empatía por nosotros. Nuestros encuentros se limitaban a aquellos arrebatos paranoicos del Patriarca, cuando nos hacía despertarnos incluso a las 3 de la mañana para darnos informes de sus múltiples fracasos que ya ni siquiera nos extrañaban. Sonreí. Eso no era del todo cierto.

Aún recuerdo la pelea en aquella Isla de Andrómeda, cuando el Patriarca había solicitado que "vigilara a Milo para que cumpliera su misión". Por supuesto, a veces al Octavo Caballero le daba por arrepentirse de sus acciones, escuchaba su conciencia… y no acababa su trabajo. Y ahí tuve que estar, rescatando su inmaduro pellejo de la furia del Jerarca del Santuario. Recordaba a aquel hombre que se había atrevido a burlarse de nosotros, levantándose una y otra vez de su agonía, hasta que la Rosa Blanca había acabado consumiendo su sangre, hasta la última gota que circulaba por sus venas. Ah, sí. Recordé la rosa.

—Creo que deberías marcharte —le sugerí al italiano—. En cualquier momento, la autoproclamada Atenea llegará y tenemos que estar preparados.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos molestarnos.

—Vamos Deathmask…—dije, riendo socarronamente— estoy completamente seguro de que ansías que esos niños lleguen a tu Templo. Más te vale no dejar pasar a ninguno.

—¿Me subestimas, Afrodita? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Bueno. En realidad, él siempre andaba así.

—No. Te lo advierto, simplemente.

Él ya no respondió. Le molestaba el hecho de que, entre líneas, lo hubiera llamado débil. Cosa que no era verdad. Lo había visto pelear en demasiadas ocasiones como para saber que no permitiría ningún fallo. Sabía que seguramente, en menos de lo que se imaginaban los de Bronce, Deathmask los estaría viendo desfilar hacia Yomotsu, con copa en mano y un apestoso cigarrillo.

Escuché cuando sus pasos se alejaron del doceavo Templo

—Hej då. —Dijo riéndose en un pésimo sueco. Yo también sonreí. (1)

Y quedé solo de nuevo, con mis rosas, con su aroma mortal, con sus espinas lacerantes. Me gustaba esa sensación.

Caminé vacilante al interior de aquel recinto y contemplé, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, los bellos peces tallados en las paredes. Oh, sí. Hace mucho que no admiraba su belleza. Quizá desde que había llegado al Santuario, hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi nombre aún era conocido entre los simples seres humanos. Épocas de mi infancia, que habían quedado bajo los mismos escombros que habían sepultado a mi familia. Ah, recordar esas cosas no me simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

Recorrí con mis dedos aquella pared. Traté de imaginar los siglos que historia que tenía, los moradores que habían estado en ella antes que yo y de los que sólo me sabía algunas nombres, porque los había visto en el Cementerio. Muchos no me decían nada y sin embargo, otros estaban pletóricos de leyendas que los habían inmortalizado. En mi entrenamiento, incluso, me hacían aprenderme sus hazañas, sus logros, su heroica muerte y su lucha por la humanidad. Pero entonces llegué yo. Un servidor de nadie, más que de si mismo. Alguien con sus propias ideas sobre la justicia, un Santo dorado que sabía de la traición cometía por el ahora Patriarca y que sin embargo, se escudaba bajo el manto de la ignorancia, fingiendo que aquel dictador seguía siendo el mismo anciano que me había acogido una noche de tormenta.

El sol matutino ya había comenzado a filtrarse por la Casa. De un momento a otro, llegarían aquellos rebeldes a los que se nos había conferido la misión de eliminar. Habían caído como insectos en una telaraña. Venían, en un absurdo son de paz, sin saber la emboscada que les esperaba, sin sospechar de su prematura muerte. Era una lástima. Yo había escuchado con cierto asombro como habían acabado con algunos Santos de Plata, que se decían los más poderosos. Debería decir que la pelea me había parecido tentadora. Pero¿para qué exponerse a tan ridícula pelea con aquellos remedos de Santos? Era absurdo.

Regresé al Jardín y contemplé la rosa blanca que había tenido en mis manos. Suavemente, procurando no estropearla, la corté. Una de las espinas me habían hecho daño y ahora un hilillo de sangre me recorría el dedo, pero no le presté atención

«Estás sedienta… ¿no?»

Escuché el ruido de uno de aquellos feos aparatos motorizados que se acercaba al Santuario. Era el momento.

Sentí como todos mis compañeros incrementaban su cosmos, como mandando señales de alerta. Incluso, por un breve momento, me había parecido escuchar las carcajadas de regocijo del Patriarca. Sagitta había pasado como una exhalación, listo para cumplir una misión en la que estaba seguro de que moriría.

Debo de aceptar que no tenía ningún tipo de prisa, así que tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, fui por mi armadura y me la coloqué. Vi las rosas negras, tan peculiares como diabólicas, dispuestas en una pequeña mesa. Algunos pétalos se habían soltado y flotaban por toda la habitación. Ah, era un espectáculo digno de contemplación. Giré un poco la cabeza y las rosas rojas también estaban ahí, listas para la batalla. Y contemplé a la blanca.

«Teñiré tus bellos pétalos con sangre.»

Lo escuché. A pesar de la lejanía, había percibido el angustioso grito de dolor de Atenea y el aún más lastimero grito de quienes debían escoltarla y habían fallado.

Sonreí complacido.

Me coloqué el casco y miré hacia la torre del reloj del Santuario. Doce escasas horas de lucha, de sangre. Ah, tal vez me precipitaba. Ni siquiera creo que pudieran soportar tanto.

Mis ojos se encontraron con las extensas escaleras. Estaba listo.

Y mi hermosa rosa blanca, con aquellas espinas letales, también. Y ambos estábamos sedientos.

(1) Hej då: Adiós.

* * *

Helo aquí. Un oneshot de Afrodita que en realidad, dediqué a un amigo muy especial, conocido como **ShunPiscis. **Lo dejo hasta ahí porque... bueno, iba a ser muy tedioso relatar toda la batlla del Santuario que ya conocen. Me pareció innecesario.

Sus reviews son muy bien recibidos.


End file.
